The Master Victorious
by Master Wonder Mage
Summary: This is basically an alternate ending for Last of the Time Lords, for what might have happened if the Master had rebooted the Archangel network when the world began chanting the Doctor's name.
1. Chapter 1

**Mostly this is a recap of the ending of Last of the Timelords, the series 3 finale, introducing the change at the end. If you have not already seen it or The End of Time, I do not recommend reading this fanfiction. I also recommend having seen The Stolen Earth/Journey's End The events of a few other episodes will be here, but they will play out differently enough that this fanfiction will only have minor spoilers for the majority. You can review if you want, but there may not be a whole lot to review yet. It might be better to wait until chapter 2 comes out.**

The Master's voice resounds across the planet, "Citizens of Earth, rejoice and observe!" It was the day his fleet launched, turning Earth into a warship. On the Valiant, the guards bring in Martha Jones. She was just captured, and the weapon she had crossed the world to retrieve to destroy the Master was itself destroyed at the hands of the Master's laser screwdriver. Two guards march Martha onto the flight deck of the Valiant, the flying UNIT aircraft carrier, which the Master had helped design and made his base when he took over the world and brought in his army of Toclafane. The Master holds out a hand. "Your teleport device, in case you thought I'd forgotten." Martha tosses the Master her vortex manipulator. "And now, kneel." Martha kneels. "Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. Two hundred thousand ships ready to blaze across the universe. Are we ready?" A man over an intercom says, "The fleet awaits your signal. Rejoice!" The Master turns back to Martha. "At zero, to mark this day, the child, Martha Jones, will die. My first blood. Any last words? No? Such a disappointment, this one." The Master walks over to the Doctor in his cage. "Days of old, Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the time vortex. This one's useless!" He walks back to Martha." Bow your head. And so it falls to me, as Master of all, to establish from this day, a new order of Time Lords. From this day forward…" He notices Martha is laughing.

"What? What's so funny?"

Martha replies, "A gun."

"What about it?"

"A gun in for parts?"

"Yes, and I destroyed it."

"A gun in four parts scattered across the world? I mean, come on, did you really believe that?"

"What do you mean?"

The Doctor interjects, "As if I would ask her to kill."

The Master replies, "Oh well, it doesn't matter! I've got her exactly where I want her!"

Martha says, "But I knew what Professor Docherty would do. The Resistance knew about her son. I told her about the gun, so she'd get me here at the right time."

"Oh, but you're still going to die."

"Don't you want to know what I was doing, travelling the world?"

The Master makes a condescending gesture. "Tell me."

"I told a story, that's all. No weapons, just words. I did just what the Doctor said. I went across the continents all on my own. And everywhere I went, I found the people, and I told them my story. I told them about the Doctor. And I told them to pass it on, to spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor."

The Master says, "Faith and hope? Is that all?

Martha stands up. "No, because I gave them an instruction, just as the Doctor said. I told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time…"  
"NOTHING WILL HAPPEN! Is that your weapon? Prayer?"

"Right across the world, one word, just one word thought at one moment but with fifteen satellites."

The Master starts. "What?

Captain Jack speaks up, "The Archangel Network."

Martha responds, "A telepathic field binding the whole human race together, with all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time. And that word is Doctor."

The Master's timer hits zero. The Doctor's cage begins to glow, and melts from around him as he rises into the air, and begins to return to the normal form of his tenth incarnation. The Master smiles. "I really had you going there, didn't I? You really thought you had something going for you there. You thought you had finally defeated me." The Master shouts across into a radio, "Shut down the Archangel Network. Bring it back up in a few minutes." The Doctor, fully restored, collapses onto the ground, unconscious.. "Really, I was mostly just bored. Haven't had much of a thrill since I increased his age. Now, Miss Martha Jones, as a message to all those who think they can get one by me…" The Master raises his laser screwdriver and fires a bolt straight into Martha's chest. She collapses. Her mother runs to her, sobbing. Her father yells and tries to break free, but guards restrain him. Tish turns away. The Master says to the guards, "Take the body, and throw it off the Valiant to the world below, to show what happens to oppose me. The guards pull back Francine, and remove the body. The Master yells over the intercom system, "Launch the fleet!" Two hundred thousand rockets launch into space from across the world.

Martha Jones was dead. Planet Earth was at war!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the massive delay on Chapter 2, school was busy and I forgot about this until I Googled my generic user name and popped up. Continuing from where I left off.**

A few hours later…

The Doctor wakes up in the sick bay of the Valiant. The Master walks in. "Ah, I see you've recovered. Can't say the same for your friend. But, at least I can have the thrill of challenge again. She was puny."

The Doctor responds, without moving, "What do you mean."

"Oh, I guess you missed that. The hero, Miss Martha Jones, is dead, and her body was tossed over the side of the Valiant. She was, as I mentioned, boring. You, Doctor, are much more interesting. Did you seriously think one of your companions could accomplish something? They never do."

The Doctor stares at the ceiling.

"For a long time now, I've wondered how it would be to kill one of your companions, how you'd react. And, now I know. Problem is, now what do I do? Planet Earth is about to go to war, I've killed your companion, foiled your plan to defeat me, and I'm bored. Do you have any ideas?"

The Doctor does not reply as he continues staring at the ceiling.

"Ah, well, better see the wife." The Master walks out.

The Doctor sits up and looks around the room. The room had obviously been designed to not allow him easy escape. All sharp instruments were removed. The only visible object that could be used as a weapon was a syringe filled with anesthetic. The Doctor picked the syringe up, and walked over to the door.

After a few minutes of waiting, a guard carrying a tray of food walked in. The Doctor jumped at him, and injects him with the syringe, then clapping a hand over the guard's mouth and dragging him away. The guard lies unconscious on the floor. The Doctor hurries out.

In an interior room on the Valiant, the Master is arguing with Lucy.

"You didn't need to kill her!" said Lucy.

"Oh, Lucy, she was a threat to us! It was necessary!"

"No it wasn't. You could have imprisoned her and just as easily removed the threat."

"Maybe so, Lucy, but the Doctor and I are old enemies. Killing her was just as crippling a blow to him as him killing you would be to me, sweetheart."

"Nevertheless…"

"Come on, Lucy, let's just enjoy this beautiful day! Our plan is finally reaching completion! The fleet is launched, and the Doctor and I get to play once more!"

The Doctor sneaks down the hallways of the Valiant to the paradox machine. 15 Toclafane hold a position, blocking the hallway. The Doctor doubles back towards Captain Jack's cell. More Toclafane cut him off. Sighing, he heads down the hall for the flight deck. He slowly lifts the hatch. No one is on top of the flight deck. He runs to a plane, gets in it, starts it up, and flies off the Valiant.

The Master watches as a flashing dot on his radar moves away, smiling. "Run, Doctor, run. I trust you enjoyed the anesthetic I left you as a present. Oh, and you don't mind that I embedded a tracking device in your body while you were asleep, do you?"

**Original content yay! Feel free to review. I don't mind some criticism, just try to keep a positive overall attitude.**


End file.
